Fast Claw
Fast Claw is an antagonist from Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He is Beatrice Le Beak's pet falcon and partner in crime. Appearances ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' In "Captain Hook's Parrot" Fast Claw makes a brief cameo alongside Beatrice Le Beak as a portrait on Hook's ship of famous pirate captain with feathered companions. Fast Claw makes his first physical appearance in the series in the episode "Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!" He swoops down and swipes Captain Hook's hat and is quickly recognized by Mr. Smee as Beatrice Le Beak's pet. Fast Claw is later seen perch at Beatrice side when she takes command of the Jolly Roger and help keep Hook and his crew at bay who have team up with Jake and his crew. When Beatrice Le Beak reaches Rainbow Falls, she leaves Fast Claw to guard the Jolly Roger, preventing Hook from getting aboard while she scale up the side of Rainbow Falls to retrieve the Splendor Gem behind the falls. Skully came up with the idea to distract the fiendish falcon with a box of crackers allowing Hook and his crew to take command of the Jolly Roger once more.Fast Claw is last seen at the end of the episode held captive with mistress Le Beak force to walk the plank later escape. Fast Claw returns with Beatrice Le Beak in the episode "Pirate Pals!" aiding Le Beak in her hostile take over of Red Jessica's home on Crimson Isle but was tricked by Skully and Rosie into leaving his post allowing Jake and Hook crew to reclaim Crimson Isle for Red Jessica.Forcing Beatrice and Fast Claw to make their escape. Fast Claw reappears with Beatrice Le Beak in the episode "Mystery of the Missing Treasure!",Jake and his crew discover someone has stolen the Team Treasure Chest and found various clue from the culprit but couldn't determine who it could be.It wasn't until they found a brown feathers and thanks to the Sing-Songbird identifying the feather belongs to Fast Claw.Allowing Jake and his crew to join forces with Captain Hook and Smee to set a trap for Beatrice Le Beak to regain the Team Treasure Chest. Fast Claw returned with Beatrice Le Beak in the episode "The Sneaky Snook-Off ", during the finial challenge in the Sneaky Snook-Off took place place in Crocodile Cavern the lair of Tick-Tock the Crocodile and the challenge is won by the snook who strikes the gargoyle gong first. Beatrice Le Beak was assured she'd win due to Hook's fear of the crocodile.But Captain Hook cut the rope bridge leaving Le Beak to distract the hungry croc.Hook attempts to ring the gong from a far but Fast Claw intervenes forcing Hook to enter the water as well to ring the gong. Episode Appearances *"Captain Hook's Parrot" (cameo as a portrait in Hook's ship) *"Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!" (First physical appearance in the show) *"Pirate Pals!" *''Mystery of the Missing Treasure!'' *"The Sneaky Snook-Off" Category:Animals Category:Pets Category:Disney Junior Villains Category:Villains from TV Series Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Birds Category:Males Category:Henchmen Category:Villains who fly Category:Thieves Category:Antagonists